doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP13: Devils Paradise (Memento Mori II)
MAP13: Devils Paradise sic is the thirteenth level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Rhys Hughes and uses the music track "Damage Assessment" by Mark Klem. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Okay troopers listen up. This is area 13 also known to the corp as DEVILS PARADISE. sic You better be paying attention marines because I'm not sending no sic damn recon team down there to bail you out. Okay? '' :''Right now, we are lead to belive sic that the damn hellspawn that were sic sending you in to wipe out have got thier sic hands on one of our A-bombs. Its sic up to you to go in, locate the threat and take care of it. There are some Arachnotrons located round in area 13 and they have some kind of psychic link to the A-bomb. Intelligence informs us that if you take care of them you'll take care of the bomb too. However fail to do this and you'll never leave that place alive... :This just in marines. Intelligence informs us that they have located a living mass of somekind in the lower reaches of DEVILS PARADISE. sic We don't know what the hell it is but we can confirm that it posesses regenerative capabilities. So be on your toes at all times. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP13 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # At the beginning of the level, open the steel door behind you to find a computer map (sector 154). # In secret #1, open the brick wall to the east to reveal a blur artifact (sector 156). # The place (sector 151) beyond the yellow skull key door is marked as a secret. # After reaching the blue skull key and teleporting back onto the walkway, return to the narrow hallway north of the nukage pit where the red skull key was found. Head to the west to find that a wall (sector 272) has opened. # The opening of the wall in secret #4 revealed a compartment (sector 273) with a switch. This lowers the central platform in the western outdoor area, allowing the soul sphere to be obtained. Bugs * The elevator pillar (sector 10) in the beginning of the level cannot be triggered from the northern or northeastern side, while every other side can be pressed on to do so. * A rocket launcher (Thing 462), marked as multiplayer-only, has no flags set for any of the difficulty classes, so it does not actually appear in the level. Also a BFG9000 (thing 463) has no flags set at all. Speedrunning Routes and tricks This level is one of the few in Memento Mori II that can be completed in under a minute. At the beginning of the level, you can trigger the elevator pillar, and then jump off of it and through the window as it rises, preventing you from having to go all the way around to enter the red skull key section. Also, in the western side of the building, you can strafejump through the window from the westernmost corner of the top step, although this will require some practice before you can pull it off consistently. Both of these jumps were discovered by Oyvind Stenhaug, and first demonstrated in his 1:00 UV speed run (ftp://competn.doom2.net:8002/pub/compet-n/pwads/mm2/speed/m213-100.zip). In addition, the blue skull key room contains a second exit that is intended to be accessed only in multiplayer gameplay; walking between the yellow skull pegs triggers a linedef that closes off this exit, forcing you to find the intended one. However, it is possible to circumvent this linedef by climbing onto either one of the pegs and dropping off of them toward the door. This will let you access the multiplayer exit and end the level early. This shortcut was also discovered by Stenhaug, and first documented in his 1:11 UV speed demo (ftp://competn.doom2.net:8002/pub/compet-n/pwads/mm2/speed/m213-111.zip). The fact that you must proceed far through the map and then return to the start of the level (or close to it, in any case) to obtain secrets #4 and #5 makes this map very unpopular for UV max running. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Trivia In the maze's inner patio (sector 215) is an unreachable shotgun (thing 457) placed for decoration. References External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Devils Paradise (Memento Mori II) Category:Rhys Hughes levels